Wątek forum:Różnorodności/@comment-25643206-20151106181139/@comment-188.146.1.161-20161009211952
To ja jeszcze odnośnie szybkiego związku Rapha i Mony. Zgadzam się w 100% z Rusminą, plus dodam jeszcze jedną ważną w przypadku tego związku rzecz - PRZEZNACZENIE. Myślę, że twórcy tej serii tmnt poszli w tytuł odcinka stater serii "Raph spotyka swoją połówkę". W języku angielskim "Raphael meets his match" ma podwójne znaczenie. "Meet his match" oznacza spotkać kogoś lepszego w czymś od siebie - i to było w starej serii, bo Raph spotkał dziewczynę, która okazała się być lepsza od niego w sarkaźmie i gadce (stary Raph był w tym mega mocny :P), a w tmnt 2012 Mona okazała się być lepszym wojonikiem niż Raph w odcinku "The Moons of Thalos 3" - i to się okazało być dodatkowo taką strzałą amora dla Raphaela ;). Drugie znaczenie to właśnie poznać dwoją drugą, przeznaczoną połówkę, połówkę jabłka. Jest taka teoria o połówkach jabłka, można sobie poczytać w necie. W każdym razie Raph i Mona są jak dwie zagubione we wszechświecie połówki jabłka, które się wzajemnie podświadomie do tej pory szukały. Raph od samego początku tmnt szukał sobie partnera, tak poza braćmi - uciekał w opiekę nad Spikiem, potem próbował stworzyć duet ze Slashem, Casym, Zogiem, ale to nie do końca nie były wypały. No i też stara się jakoś zapanować nad tym swoim gniewem, ogniem, że tak powiem, ale to z różnym skutkiem wychodzi. I ciągle jęczy, że go nikt nie rozumie. A Mona, no Mona to jest właśnie tą zagubioną jego połówką, ta prawdziwą partnerką, bratnią duszą, która go rozumie bez słów. Oni to podświadomie czują i wiedzą, tu wcale nie trzeba się jakoś bardzo wcześniej poznawać, bo ich serca i tak więdzą, a że oboje są mega emocjonalni i wrazliwi, to potrafią tym swoim sercem patrzeć i się go słuchać. Reasumując, tu wchodzi w grę podświadomość i przeznaczenie. I twórcy to w różny sposób, nawet najdrobniejszy pokazują, nawet w takich niuansach jak kolorystyka - czerwony i zielony jak się zmiesza (kolory Rapha i Mony) to daje biały, te bartwy bardzo do siebie pasują i się uzupełniają. I w tym jest to przeznaczenie, że MOna jest salamandrą - dawniej wierzono, że salamandra ma władzę nad ogniem - nie boi się go, może go roniecić jak smok, może go zgasić swoim wilgotnym ciałem (bo paradoksalnie jest stworzeniem wodnym) i w zasadzie robić z nim co chce (nie że w realu, tak kiedyś wierzono i taką symbolikę ma salamandra, chyba nawet nazwa salamandra z łaciny oznacza zrodzona z ognia czy jakoś tak). No i własnie przez to, ze jest wodna, wodno-lądowa i ognista zarazem, symbolizuje również BALANS EMOCJONALNY (kolor zielony i zilononiebieski, czyli kolory Mony również oznaczają balans emocjonalny). Do tego dąży przecież Raph. No i na koniec mojego wypracowania - czerwień to ognień, a ogień ma również poza agresją symbolikę rodzinną - ognisko domowe. Raph, jak widać, lubi chronić i dbać o swoją rodzinę, i się opiekować. No i podobną symbolię ma również salamandra - wyczytałam, że osoby, którym tak podświadomie "patronuje salamandra", świetnie realizują się jako matki/ojcowie... Plus zielony jest równiez poza kolerem balansu i nadziei (a zapomniała, czerwień Raphaela to też miłość) to płodność. A więc wszystkie znaki na ziemi i niebie wskazują, że Raph i Mona są sobie przeznaczeni i że najlapiej się spełnią w przyszlości jako... partnerzy i rodzice ;) Warto też dodać na koniec, że u Rapha jest zwyczajnie przestrzeń na taki intensywny związek - on jest zwyczajnie wojownikiem. Leo jest wojownikiem-liderem, Donnie wojownikiem-wynalazcą, Mikey wojownikiem-śmieszkiem i wewnętrznym dzieckiem. A Raph wojownik wojownik, nie jest przeładowany jako postać, i co za tym idzie jest wręcz idealna u niego przestrzeń np. na rolę partnera i ojca w przyszłości :) Z resztą ja ten potencjał na kochanka i wspałanielgo tatusia to ja już u niego widziałam od pierwszego odcinka pierwszego sezonu, tylko w jaki sposób mial się w tym spełnić bez swojej drugiej połówki, ech....